


College days. New beginnings

by Ash_cosplay



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, College, F/M, How Do I Tag, Modern Era, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_cosplay/pseuds/Ash_cosplay
Summary: When Zero moved in with his twin brother for college he never expected to fall in love with one of his neighbors. But here he was, asking Ichiru for advice on how to go about asking Yuki out.Unlike him, Ichiru had a few girlfriends during high school while Zero focused on studying. It also didn't help that he had a resting bitch face that intimidated everyone.
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Wakaba Sayori, Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Kain Akatsuki/Souen Ruka, Shiki Senri/Tooya Rima
Kudos: 8





	College days. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the first chapter is short. I'll try to make the other ones longer than this.

At the start of every school year is the same, jammed traffic due to the influx of people in and out of the town and teens moving into their dorms or apartments off campus. Zero and Ichiru Kiryu were thankful that they listened to Yagari and arrived early in the morning. They were already done with bringing their boxes and luggage into the apartment and we're starting to unpack. Yagari stuck around and helped them since he didn't want to leave yet in that traffic.

He ended up even helping Zero more the desks in their respective rooms and the couch in the common area so there would be more space. By this point in time they both knew Ichiru was an avid player of Just Dance and needs a lot of space to move. They didn't want to repeat the experience in 8th grade again.

By the time they were done with unpacking everything it was 3 in the afternoon and the traffic seemed to have calmed down. Yagari grabbed one twin at a time and ruffled their hair affectionately before he left.

"Have fun you two. Don't do anything stupid and make some friends out there, okay? If you need anything, call me and I'll get my ass down here as soon as I can." He told them before grabbing his coat and slipping it on. He pulled them in one last hug before he opened the door and stepped out of the apartment, going for the stairs.

That's when the boys noticed their neighbors across from them. Two girls that seemed to be around their age. One had short, shoulder length Auburn hair while the other had long, brown hair that reached past her hips. They were both carrying either a box or a suitcase.

While they were most probably staring, the brown haired girl took notice of them too. She gave a small smile their way.

"Hello. Looks like we're gonna be neighbors starting today. Oh! I hope we didn't cause much noise while we've got our things in, have we?" She said worriedly, assuming the boys came out because of a disturbance. Ichiru was the first to find his voice.

"Oh no. Don't worry about it. Our dad just left after helping us move in that's why we walked out." He pointed out to the man that was walking down the stairs. "I'm Ichiru and that grumpy guy over there is my twin brother Zero. Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand and she shook it. Zero joined at his side and shook her hand also.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Yuki and that is my roommate Yori." The short haired girl now known as Yori came over and shook their hands also. 

From then on the boys offered to help them get settled. More like Ichiru offered, much to Zero's dismay. Still, he ended up enjoying the two girls' company, finding himself cracking a few smiles here and there. He even cracked a joke, earning himself laughs from Yuki and Yori and a sly grin from his brother.

When they were done with the girls' apartment they offered to treat the boys to dinner so they ordered pizza. In exchange the boys offered to run to the store down the block to get something to drink and came back with a pet of beers and a big bottle of soda.

They had fun that night, drinking and joking around, playing some music and enjoying a slice of pizza. They even ended up exchanging numbers and arranged to go to campus together since they had the same schedule and Zero was the only one of them that got a driving license. Ichiru couldn't drive due to his health problems and the girls were simply too afraid as they put it.

Once the clock stroke 10 pm they decided to call it a night and the boys went back to their own apartment, wishing the girls goodnight. Once inside Ichiru locked the door then turned to Zero with a sly smile.

"Okay, what that out there? Who are you and what have you done with my brother? My Zero doesn't smile at girls and tells jokes." He said teasingly, poking Zero playfully. The other twin couldn't help but get a little flustered at his brother's teasing and gently slapped his hand away.

"What? Can't I try and be friendly for once? Is that really out of the ordinary?" He asked, trying to play it cool. Too bad Ichiru can see right through him.

"Uhuh... Zero, I saw the way you were looking at Yuki back there and how you were trying to flirt even if you probably didn't realize you were doing it."He countered. Then his eyes lit up at the realization. That was the sign for Zero to flee to his room. "You have a crush on her?!"

"Goodnight!" He said as he slammed the door to his room right in Ichiru's nose and locked it. He gave out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Now that he was alone he could mull over what Ichiru said and he came to the conclusion that his brother might be right. He might have a crush on Yuki, but is it possible to develop a crush in a matter of a few hours? Maybe it'll go away in a few days. But what if it doesn't? "... I'm screwed." He mumbled to himself, thinking of nothing else but Yuki's smile.


End file.
